Cops & Robbers
by Ecstasyn'Acid
Summary: "I thought you didn't 't talk to cops?" Regina asked. "To be fair, you don't look like any cop I've ever seen," he said, blue eyes sparkling with raw attraction and mischief. Regina tries really hard to the resist the charms of ex- criminal Robin, but he's making it really hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Cops & Robbers**

 **Chapter One- The Detective**

"Regina, open the damn door!" Emma rapped on the hardwood door louder with every passing minute.

When she decided she had had enough and was ready to kick the door in, it swung open suddenly. A confused man in nothing but black briefs opened the door. Emma looked him over: bedhead, six pack and defined muscles.

 _Regina definitely has a physical type_ Emma thought.

"Umm…Regina is in the shower," he said sleepily. "Can I take a message or something?"

Emma sized up the man again. "Right, of course she is. You must be...Jer-Jeff-Jeffery, you must be Jeffery." She smiled and outstretched her hand.

"Jefferson, but close enough," he said, shaking her hand. "And you are?"

"Emma. The best friend." She stepped through the door.

He snapped his fingers. "Swan. Right." He chuckled and closed the door behind her.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked.

"Pictured you with horns the way she described you," Jefferson said, his gaze fell on her head where the would-be horns would have lain.

"Me? Horns?" Emma folded her arms defensively. "She's the one they call the evil queen," she mumbled under her breath.

"What's that?" Jefferson asked from the other side of the room. He seemed to be looking for something to throw over his half naked frame.

"Nothing." She shook her head and folded her arms.

Silence fell between them as they stood in the middle of Regina's living room. The room was littered with clothes, making Emma increasingly uncomfortable. The scent of sex still lingered in the room.

Jefferson wasn't any less awkward, bouncing from one foot to the other, clearly unnerved. He finally found a white t-shirt and threw it over his torso.

When they heard the shower turn off he visibly relaxed and called out for Regina. Regina waltzed into the living room in a plush white robe, drying her hair with a fluffy towel. The sight of her partner relieved Emma immensely, she rushed to her side and gave her a tight hug.

"What is it, Swan?" Regina scowled, trying to squirm out of the hug.

"I'm sorry. It's just good to see you," Emma said, arms still around Regina.

"You saw me last week when I left for vacation. I am still on vacation!" Regina exclaimed, louder than she needed to.

"I know... I know. I'm not here to interrupt the few hours left of your vacation," Emma said and Regina relaxed considerably. "We pulled a floater out from the river this morning. She looked so much like you and you weren't answering your phone...I just got-"

"I wasn't answering my phone because I was busy," Regina said pointedly, cutting Emma off.

Jefferson looked between the two women, feeling like something was lost in translation.

"Floater?" he asked, eyes half shut.

"Dead body," Emma told him nonchalantly then looked back to Regina with a worried glance.

Jefferson poked his finger in the air like a fifth grader, but Regina cut in before he could get his question out, leaving him more confused than anything.

"I'm not the only brunette in Maine, you know," Regina stated.

"It wasn't just the hair. She was about your height, too. I got concerned, you know with this job you can never be too careful." Emma sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. With her arm raised, her red jacket parted and Jefferson was able to see her badge and gun.

"Whoa!" He stepped back from the women then turned to Regina. "You're a cop?" he said to Regina alarmingly.

Emma couldn't believe Regina hadn't told him and had to try hard not to laugh.

"She's not a cop, she's THE cop. Ten years in homicide, practically a legend at the precinct."

Jefferson plopped down on the couch and scratched at his head. Regina ignored his outburst and turned back to Emma.

"Well now that you've seen me with your eyes and you know I'm okay you can go."

"I think you should come in. Something is up," Emma said.

"I have twenty-four more hours, you're really going to take that from me?" Regina asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm serious," Emma said gravely.

Regina reluctantly nodded and ran upstairs to change. She made it down ten minutes later, holstering her gun.

Jefferson seemed to still be in shock on the couch, and Emma had helped herself to a Gatorade from the fridge that had really belonged to Jefferson.

"Let's go," she said to Emma, picking up her coat that was slung over the couch.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Jefferson sputtered incredulously from couch when the two women had reached the door.

"Have a shower, help yourself to whatever is in the fridge and lock up before you leave," Regina replied.

"You're not afraid I'll steal your stuff?" he asked, stopping her from leaving once more.

"Well if you're stupid enough to steal from Maine's PD head detective then go right ahead, but I would advise against it."

He grinned sheepishly and relaxed back onto the couch.

"Call me later then?" he called behind her.

"We'll see," she murmured, but Emma knew what she really meant was _unlikely._

* * *

"You didn't tell him you were cop?" Emma questioned the moment Regina closed the door.

"There wasn't a lot of talking between us if you hadn't noticed," Regina responded, sliding into the sedan Emma drove.

"I didn't realize you were seeing someone. Is that why you had a sore throat a couple weeks ago?" Emma asked, revving the engine with a smug smirk.

"Fuck off, Swan," Regina playfully snarled.

"You first, Mills," Emma rebutted.

The partners exchanged smiles before Emma pulled off.

"Seriously, how could you not tell me you were dating?"

Regina scoffed. "I'm not. Don't read anything into it. It was sex. I don't intend on seeing him again."

"I hear you. But does he know that?" Emma posed the question and Regina shrugged.

"Full of jokes today, huh? Graham likes your humor then?" Regina teased, hitting her where it hurt.

Emma's smile shrunk and she turned her attention back to the road.

"That's not funny," Emma said.

"Isn't it?" Regina pressed.

Regina knew they were heading to the morgue when Emma took a sharp right. She knew her comment about Graham would shut her right up. They had been partners for three years; she knew her too well. The two had a bumpy start to their partnership but were now inseparable.

Regina looked out the window blissfully unaware of the danger she was in.

* * *

"Mills," Wale said by way of introduction when the women entered the morgue. "Heard you were on vacation."

"Well, I was," Regina said pointedly, staring at Emma who shrugged innocently.

"I hope you're not here for autopsy results. The body just arrived," he said, gloving up.

"We're not. I just wanted to show Regina something," Emma replied.

Wale unzipped the body bag then frowned, taking a look at the body then back at Regina.

"Jesus, could be your sister lying on this slab, Mills," Wale said.

Regina scoffed and finally stepped forward to see the miraculous resemblance she kept hearing about. Even she was astounded; there was indeed a resemblance, at least on the features that hadn't been eroded by the water.

"Okay. We agree then. Who was this woman?" Regina asked.

"No ID yet. Graham is back at the station trying to work that out. We done here?"

Regina nodded but her eyes were still trained on the lifeless body.

"I'll call you when I get her prints," Wale called after them.

"Thanks, Wale," Emma called back.

* * *

At the precinct Regina tapped a pen on Graham's desk to get his attention. He was reclined in his chair intently reading something in a manila folder. He placed the folder on his lap and looked up when she threw the pen at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" he asked, squinting his eyes at her.

"I swear if someone else asks me that I'm gonna start shooting people," Regina snapped, half serious.

Graham smirked and sat up. "Emma plucked you out prematurely, didn't she? She was freaked out when she saw the body earlier."

"I noticed." Regina sat at the edge of his desk. "Did you find anything that could point to an ID?"

He dug into his drawer and flipped open a worn notebook. "I did find a missing persons report that matches our DB's description. Dark hair, brown eyes." He looked down at her boots then back up. "About your height."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm waiting for Wale to confirm with the prints, but I would bet that your doppelganger is Vanessa Suarez. I don't want to call the family and put them through that if we have the wrong girl, so until it's confirmed she's still technically Jane Doe."

"So, who is she?"

"Twenty-nine year old middle school teacher. Reported missing last week by her fiancé Eddie Keaton."

"Hmm," Regina hummed. She could never imagine being a schoolteacher. Nothing had ever sounded so mundane and boring. She was sympathetic to Vanessa though; she didn't look forward to breaking the news to the fiancé.

"What's going on, Mills? I've worked with you for ten years, known you for twelve."

Regina snapped out of her reverie and shook her head at Graham. "I don't know yet, but doesn't something feel off to you?" Regina mused.

"You mean the resemblance? It could be a coincidence."

"You're right." Regina shrugged. "Emma was just being paranoid."

"About Emma…" Graham scratched his beard; a nervous tick he didn't know he had. "Has she said anything to you?" He finished quietly so no one else would hear him.

Regina twisted her lips and shook her head. She just wished Graham and Emma would get it over with and get together. "About what?" She played coy and dumb.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I'll see if forensics has found a primary crime scene," he said, deflated.

"You do that," Regina said.

Emma had just come back from the deli across the street with two bagels and two coffees when Regina waved her over, feeling especially mischievous.

"Why don't you two follow up with forensics while I go see the Captain?" Regina suggested, gratefully snagging a bagel and coffee from Emma.

"Why don't we just wait till you finish with the Captain. Take your time," Emma tried.

Regina shook her head. "That's an order, Swan."

The blonde's face sunk with disappointment, and she exchanged a wary glance with Graham.

Regina made a mental note to figure out what the latest was with them. Last she checked, they had both admitted they had feelings for each other. She knew something else had happened because Emma was being especially awkward around him.

She left them at Graham's desk then went to Gold's office. She knocked once before entering.

He opened his mouth to speak, no doubt to comment that she should be on vacation, but she raised a hand and silenced him.

"I know, I know. I'm supposed to be on vacation and now I'm not. But I will take that vacation day at a later date."

"Then you'll have some paper work to fill out," Gold told her and she held up a pen.

"Knew you would say that."

* * *

Regina was finishing her bagel when Graham brushed by her and Emma took a seat at her desk opposite Regina's.

"What the hell is going on with you and Graham?" Regina asked before her butt met the chair.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Don't bullshit me, Swan. You've been making googly eyes at him for months and now you can't stand the sight of him. Do I have to kick his ass for something?"

"It's not Graham," Emma sighed, deflated. "Things were going places; he officially asked me out but I shut him down."

"Why?" Regina questioned, trying to keep the judgment out of her tone.

"Why? You know why. Regina, you're my best friend. And you and Graham-"

"Graham and I what?" Regina rolled her eyes. "I should have never told you."

"No, I'm glad you did. It would be too complicated," Emma said dismissively.

"Emma, you're reading too much into this. First off, it was years ago when we were cadets together in the police academy. Second off, it was not a relationship. It was just sex," Regina explained.

"I don't know if that makes it better," Emma whined.

"Please," Regina scoffed, "we share cups of coffee all the time."

Emma frowned at her. "That is not the same and you know it."

"What's really going on here, Emma? It sure as hell isn't my past with Graham. I gave you my blessing a long time ago - not that you needed it. You're getting scared again, aren't you?"

"So what if I am? Can you blame me?"

"Of course not, but you're not that scared girl anymore. You're a brilliant detective with a good job and friends who care. Now, if you don't fix things with Graham I'm going to punch you in the face. I promise you that," Regina declared.

Before Emma could reply, both their pagers went off.

* * *

Graham held up the crime scene tape for Regina and Emma to duck under once they got to the crime scene. It was on the coast, and a few fishing boats lined the shore.

"How'd they find it?" Regina asked.

"Heck if I understand what they said… something about calculating the currents," Graham scoffed, taking Regina's hand and helping her step on the slippery rocks.

"Still, bit of a stretch isn't it?" Regina said.

"There's also that," Graham said, pointing to a large rock smeared with blood. A purse and its scattered contents laid only a few feet next to it.

Emma used her gloved hands to pick the purse from the rubble. She opened it and slipped out the ID. "What do you know? Vanessa Suarez."

"I've got good news and bad news," Graham announced. "The building opposite us has cameras out front. Could have caught the whole thing on camera."

"Bad news?" Emma asked, though not meeting his eye.

Graham looked at Regina. "You're not going to believe who's building it is…"

* * *

"Who's Robin Locksley?" Emma asked when they had crossed the street.

"Robin Hood," Regina replied, using his nickname. "He runs the city's biggest charity."

"Soooo?" Emma raised an eyebrow, waiting for the reason his name was punctuated with dread.

"So he funds this charity with the millions of dollars he stole when he was a notorious thief. Allegedly," Regina explained.

Emma laughed. "Seriously. I get it, Robin Hood."

"The entire law enforcement department in Maine knows he's a thief, or was, but we never touch him," Graham said.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"For one, we could never find evidence to support our theories, and two he does really good work for Maine. He helps a lot of people," Regina said.

"You sound like a fan." Emma smirked.

"I've never met the man!" Regina defended.

Though that was an omission by law. Last year she had apparently caught the killer of a friend of his. She had not come across Robin during the investigation, but after the story was posted in the newspaper, she had received a large bouquet of flowers. The card simply read _astonishing work detective, Robin._ It had taken her all of one day to track down where the flowers had come from. She had not done anything with the news that it was Robin Locksley. One major reason for that being-

"He doesn't talk to cops," Regina said.

"Never. Ever. No detectives, not even traffic officers," Graham elaborated.

"Let's change that then," Emma said, shrugging.

"You can try," Graham said. "I'll finish up with forensics."

"This is pointless," Regina grumbled as they made their way to the building.

Emma ignored her and Regina grunted but followed. The building itself was exquisite, and Regina was shocked they had made it this far standing in front of the building without being shunned. A large man with curly hair stood by the door with a clipboard in his hand. He didn't even acknowledge their presence.

"I know you see us here." Emma spoke up first.

"And I know who you are. Cops. If you haven't heard-"

"A girl was killed. You think maybe your boss would have some sympathy. Or is everything he spouts to the public a facade?" Regina snapped, partly meaning it and partly trying to manipulate the man. She watched him sigh then take out his phone and type into it for a few moments.

"Go on in," he said.

Emma waited until she was inside to smile smugly at Regina.

"Atta girl," Emma praised.

They took the elevator up and were let out into a large open space. Boxes of food, clothes and even stationary lined the walls as far as the eye could see. A handful of people hustled back and forth with busy tasks. In the middle of it all was man with a bullhorn in his hand.

Regina had seen him in pictures, but the man was strikingly gorgeous. Rugged men would be end of her she thought for a moment before professionalism pushed the thought aside. She ignored how handsome he was and went straight to him. Emma followed closely behind her.

"Excuse me," Regina said tapping his shoulder. The man sent away the man and woman he was talking to and turned to Regina with a smile that made between her thighs moist.

"I'm looking for Robin Locksley," Regina said, playing coy. She didn't want the man knowing she knew who he was. Something innate within her wouldn't let the man know she had spent three consecutive hours on his website.

"You're looking at him," he said, giving her an appreciative once over.

Regina was a little taken aback at the big flirt he was.

"I thought you didn't 't talk to cops?" Regina asked.

"To be fair, you don't look like any cop I've ever seen," he said, blue eyes sparkling with raw attraction and mischief.

She should have shut him down then and there, but she found herself smiling at the compliment with no way to hide it. What had she just gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cops & Robbers**

 **Chapter Two- The Thief**

"No, no, that doesn't go there," Robin barked. "that's stationary," he pointed to the far end of the workshop. "it goes there."

Robin was thankful for the extra help, more and more people were volunteering, but only half were competent enough to do the work on their own. The other half, he had to micromanage constantly.

"Sorry, Mr. Robin," the girl said, changing her direction with the box in her hands. Robin only nodded in response, he couldn't remember all their names. As of last month, he had over fifty volunteers. He did recognize her as one of the recent volunteers, as her red streaked hair made her hard to forget.

The workshop was extremely busy that morning. He had sneakers being donated and delivered and was getting ready to distribute some stationary. He was having a hard time keeping an eye on all the moving parts. He waded through the mass and went to the middle of the workshop, where he had built a control centre that housed the security system. He tapped a few keys, then a live feed from the workshop came on the monitors. He kept an eye on the feed to monitor where his eyes couldn't see. Behind him, another newbie was stocking the inventory wrong again. Robin whistled to get the young man's attention from across the room.

"You there, stop what you're doing. Check with Ingrid please." He directed the young man to the blonde behind him. Ingrid's own charity had collapsed due to low funding two years ago. Robin had offered to help, the irony of a charity helping a charity wasn't lost on them. Instead, she had decided to help him run the Locksley Foundation. Things had been moving a lot easier with her help. She corrected the young man then threw him a smile from across the large room.

Robin sighed, when one fire was put out, another flared up. Not that he would have it any other way. He picked up the bullhorn that hung from his waist and reminded his staff what a kickass job they were doing. They cheered for a moment before they got back to work.

Robin had cone back to the control centre when David made his way to Robin holding a box against his side.

"What's the good word?" Robin said.

David grinned and opened up the box. Inside were pairs of new sneakers.

"A whole truck load downstairs. We're unloading now."

"Great. Remind to call Phillip and thank him personally." Robin said.

"You got it." David said as he shuffled away.

"Robin," Mary Margaret called from staircase. "We have a situation upstairs."

Robin grunted. Just what he needed. A situation. When he got to the staircase, Mary Margaret wore a grim expression.

"That bad?" he said.

She nodded. "Feds,"

He groaned. "Okay, go downstairs. Keep an eye on the floor for me. Don't let anyone come up." he instructed and she nodded.

The FBI badgered him every once in a while. He couldn't physically restrain them from entering his building, so every few months he spent an awkward few minutes with federal agents.

* * *

The federal agents stood in his office. His hands were in his pockets and she was looking around his space. They reeked of bureaucratic bullshit and Robin wasn't interested in anything they had to say. He had been harassed for years. He thought the good he had done would somehow help his standing with law enforcement. Most had backed off but there were those few, like agents Marian Jones and Isaac Heller who didn't. They continued to stop by his place of work. Each time hoping to rattle his cage, each time failing miserably.

Sure, he had done everything they had accused him of. But he had long given up that life. Though he loved seeing them squirm, knowing they had no solid proof. His distaste for law enforcement started long before he began his life as a criminal. Law enforcement twisted words and bended the law they claimed to uphold.

"Marian, Isaac, you look well." Robin said with a lacklustre smile.

Isaac ground his jaw, Robin could never figure out why Isaac hated him so much. His visits had started late last year, since then Robin had developed a distaste for him as well. Today, he was over it. He had too many moving parts to deal with. He didn't need the unnecessary stress of the feds.

Robin folded his arms. "Sorry you wasted a trip. I have nothing to say, as always."

"You don't have to say anything. Just listen," Isaac said. Robin didn't like his confident tone.

"You seem to be up to your old tricks, Locksley." Marian said. "June 29th, twelve a.m. There was a robbery, the Mars family. Over five hundred thousand dollars was stolen. Ring any bells?"

Robin's brows knitted together.

"Really?" Marian said.

"Your old M.O is all over the crime. That and a few more around New Hampshire lately. Where were you June 29th at midnight?" Isaac said.

Robin shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint, I was at a charity event all night. I left just after one a.m. A hundred people saw me there. I had a nice chat with the Mayor, so you can call him to account for my alibi."

Robin's nonchalant seemed to enrage Isaac. He couldn't help but feel good about that.

"You can be sure we'll look into that." Marian said, when it was clear Isaac was too upset to speak. She held up pictures of an arrow left at the crime scenes. It was indeed his method of operations. He was a brazen thief, he never left without leaving his signature.

"How do you suppose I was two places at once?" Robin continued to antagonize.

"You will screw up one of these days." Isaac blurted out. He was suddenly too close for Robin's liking. If he didn't back down, he was sure he would go to jail for killing the man. Isaac wisely stepped away. "And we'll be there when you do."

Marian flung the pictures in Robin's direction and they scattered to the floor.

"You can keep the pictures." Isaac said. He and his partner stalked out.

Robin finally released the breath he had been holding. He rushed over to the pictures, now scattered on the floor. His signature as plain as day but the media had released that detail to the entire world. It could have been anyone. What bugged Robin was why? Why was someone copying him? Or was it the feds playing games in a ploy to catch him.

Robin held down the intercom on his desk. "David and Mary Margaret, see me in my office please."

A few minutes later the married couple walked into his office, worry etched on both their faces.

"The feds gone?" Mary Margaret asked.

Robin nodded, but his unease was obvious.

"Robin, what's going on?" David asked.

"Goddamn feds, that's what." Robin huffed.

"What now?" David said.

Robin showed them the pictures.

"This looks like our work." Mary Margaret said.

"Doesn't it?" Robin said, frustration crinkled his eyes.

"That's impossible, they think this is us?" David said.

Robin nodded. "I don't know what's going on. This novice can ruin everything we've for. They're going to blame me for these bogus robberies. After all I've built." Robin said. He looked out through the screen window at his workers below. The very thought of losing it all made him sick. Too many people depended on him.

"What do you need?" David asked.

"Find out who's doing this," Robin said to them both. They were resourceful if anything. They were also the two people who he trusted the most.

"You got it. We'll see what we can find out." Mary Margaret said.

Robin turned to them again. "I've got too much going on to focus on the feds and their bullshit." Robin said. Could his day get any worse?

* * *

Robin had a quick lunch with David before he was back on the ground floor managing inventory. His encounter with the feds was already pushed to the back of his head. He and David were unpacking the last of the sneakers when little John texted him.

 **Cops at the door**

"What is it today?" Robin suddenly yelled.

David and a few other workers looked at him strangely.

"What's going on?" David questioned.

"There are cops outside." Robin said.

"Twice in one day. You think something is going on?" David asked. "Could they be related?"

Robin shrugged, this one July day was going to give him a head full of grey hairs.

 **Something about a dead girl. They're both hot.** John texted.

Robin went over to the control centre and checked out the surveillance feed from the main entrance. He recognized the brunette. He remembered her, the powerhouse detective.

 **Let them through.**

"Robin, what are you doing?" David said. Robin turned to the man.

"That's Regina Mills." Robin said.

"Who?"

"She's the one who caught Will's killer. She's good people." Robin said with a shrug, though he had ulterior motives for waving the woman inside his sanctum.

"She's a cop." David reminded him.

"Yeah, there's that."

"Robin we can't afford to be knocking boots with every law enforcement agency. Not now. We're at the height of donations. If they start poking around…"

"I know what I'm doing." Robin said firmly. "Don't you two have something to do?"

David frowned before ushering his wife away.

"Excuse me," Even her voice was sexy. Heaven help him.

"I'm looking for Robin Locksely."

Robin spun around. "You're looking at him."

"I thought you didn't talk to cops?"

"To be fair, you don't look like any cop I've ever seen." He flirted and her mouth curved into a smile.

"How can I help you?" he said, gleaming of deviltry.

She pursed her lips, staring him down hard. Not that he minded it. The woman's beauty was almost sinful. Her pictures in the newspapers had not done her justice. Standing in front of the confident woman, he was enchanted.

"I'm Detective Mills, this is-"

"I know." he said smiling.

Her eyes went round. "Sorry?"

"I know who you are. Regina Mills."

She faltered for a moment. He didn't need to be a detective to know he was affecting her too.

She ignored his comment and continued. "This is Swan. Your surveillance footage isn't constantly monitored, right?"

"Right." he confirmed.

"We have reason to believe your surveillance cameras may have picked up a horrific murder."

"That's terrible." he said, folding his arms.

"It is terrible." she said pointedly.

"We would like access to your surveillance footage." she said with little confidence. He didn't blame her. His reputation preceded him.

He didn't know how he felt about it. Even though he was enthralled with her it was suspicious that he was visited by two law enforcement agencies in one day. For two completely different matters, sure, but law enforcement had played tricks on him before. He just couldn't tell the real from fake in this situation. The request was invasive, also. Regina may not have realized, but his surveillance system was part of a superior security system he had installed in the workshop. He didn't want anyone else to have an inkling as to the system he ran.

"I'll think about it." He finally said when he realized he had kept them waiting while he was lost in thought.

"You'll think about it?" Swan repeated, narrowing her eyes.

Robin nodded, lips pulled into a straight line.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I knew this was a waste of time. Let's go." she said urging her partner on.

"When I do come to a decision, how can I reach you?" he said cheekily, though she looked pissed.

She dug into her wallet and pulled out her card. Before she handed it over to him, she flicked it out of his reach.

"This is a murder investigation, so don't take too long…you know, to think about it." She placed the card between his fingers and sauntered off.

"I'll call you then." He called behind her. She didn't turn around but she did pause before continuing to walk on.

David came right back to him when they had left.

"They want surveillance footage, thinks it might have captured a crime." Robin reported.

"And?" David said.

"Check out her story, make sure it's legit." Robin said.

"And what if they're telling the truth?"

"Then we hand over the footage, on a USB. No one has to get into our system." Robin said.

"And if they're lying?"

Robin clenched his jaw thinking about the woman.

"Then it's a damn shame."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I honestly forgot I was a fiction writer for a moment. Shame on me! Here's chapter three, enjoy :)**

 **EnA**

* * *

 **Cops & Robbers**

 **Chapter Three- What's the Worst that could Happen?**

"Well that was-" Emma started but Regina cut her off with her raised hand.

"Don't start," Regina warned.

"What?" Emma feigned innocence. "I was going to say it was interesting." Emma said but Regina was quiet. They crossed the street back to the crime scene where Graham was speaking to a forensic investigator. His eyes fell on them and he sent the man away. They walked over to him and before Regina could ask if they found anything Emma laughed interrupting her.

"Guess who has the hots for the friendly neighbourhood thief?" Emma almost yelped with excitement.

"You're kidding?" Graham said looking at Regina.

Her mouth twitched in response. "I do not." She rolled her eyes.

"You should have seen her in there, I believe smitten is the correct word to describe."

Graham looked at her, lifting an eyebrow.

"She's exaggerating." she tried to reason.

"Am not, anybody else she would have put on their ass the way he was speaking to her. And if I was seeing correctly he was laying it on thick too." Emma said.

Regina folded her arms like an insolent child. "I'm not entertaining this conversation. He's a thief."

"Ex-thief." Emma piped in.

"That's beside the point." Regina said. Inspiration struck then and she unfolded her arms. Emma was having too much fun so she would only repay the gesture.

"I'm going to get back to the precinct. You two finish up here." Regina said. Emma and Graham would have to carpool back to the precinct, alone. Emma's eyes bugged out when she realized Regina had the keys.

"Regina-"

"I'll see you two later," Regina said, backing away from them. Emma looked scared to death but Graham was quiet with his arms folded looking unaffected.

She was doing the opposite of punishing Emma, sometimes her stubborn partner needed a push in the right direction.

* * *

Regina was heading home for the night when she bounced up Emma on the steps of the precinct. Regina was very pleased to see that her hair was tousled and her lips were swollen. She didn't need to be a detective to recognize the symptoms of an intense make out session. Must have been some ride home.

"You heading home?" Emma asked, no longer annoyed.

"I am, leftovers and a glass of wine await me."

Emma laughed. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Regina nodded and took one step before she spun around and wiped at Emma's chin.

"You missed a spot." Regina said with a knowing smile.

Emma flushed and turned away briefly. "Don't look so smug." Emma said when she turned back to Regina.

Regina smiled. "You look stupidly happy."

Emma beamed. "I am stupidly happy."

Regina nodded. "Goodnight Swan."

* * *

"Mills!" Regina spun around to find Graham and Emma coming toward her desk. One night of dating and the two looked like they were constantly in that post sex bliss.

"What?" she said. "I haven't finished my coffee yet so it better not be bad news."

Emma picked up the half-drunk coffee from Regina's desk and took a sip.

"Wale finished the autopsy." Emma set the cup down.

She glared at Emma. "Well?" she said.

"She was drowned." Graham said when Emma began picking at the bagel on Regina's desk. Regina swatted her hand away.

"I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast this morning." Emma explained. Regina frowned and shifted the bagel in her direction. Emma ate while Regina turned to Graham.

"So what did Wale say?"

"Right," Graham said. "He sent a sample of the water from her lungs to forensics, I'm about to head to lab, find out the analysis of the water so we can pinpoint the exact body of water she was drowned in."

"It would be lazy of us to assume she died in the body of water we found her in." Emma said.

"When have we ever been that lucky?" Regina said.

"Almost never." Graham said.

Regina nodded as Graham left to get him and Emma some coffee.

Emma took a seat on top Regina's desk and finished her bagel.

"How was last night?" Regina asked.

"Not only was the night good, but so was this morning." Emma said, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

Regina flashed her an impressed look.

"Why do you think I didn't have time to get breakfast" Emma smirked.

Regina raised her eyebrows more impressed than anything. They quickly changed the subject as Graham came back from the break room with two mugs of steaming coffee.

* * *

Later that day Gold came into the bullpen. Something he never did. He made a beeline straight to Regina.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone called 911. Said the killer of Vanessa Suarez is at an abandoned warehouse in Storybrooke."

"Yeah I'm sure he is." Regina scoffed sarcastically. It was likely, someone looking for attention. Or a prank on an unsuspecting soul.

"Something is strange about it Mills, I feel it. Just drive out. It can't hurt."

"Fine." she grumbled.

"Let me know what you find." Gold said before retreating to his office.

"Want us to come with?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "I'm good. It's probably nothing."

She picked up her coat when the landline phone on her desk rang. She placed the phone between her ear and her shoulder and slipped one arm of her coat on.

"Regina, this is Robin." Regina's face crinkled making Emma flash her a curious look. Regina shook her head and returned her attention to the phone call.

"How can I help you?"

"I've decided to hand over the surveillance footage. How does a USB sound?"

"Perfect. I'll send someone over-"

"The flashdrive is yours, granted you come and pick it up."

"Me?"

"Or you can forget about it."

"You can't be serious."

"I'll see you in twenty minutes Detective Mills."

The phone hung up before she could protest. That cocky bastard. Regina slammed the phone back down. Emma waited for an explanation.

"That was Robin. He's giving us the surveillance footage."

"That's great. "

"Only if I go and collect it in person."

Emma smirked.

"It's not funny."

"He's got a crush it's cute."

"It's blackmail."

"Stop being so dramatic. We need that footage so go bat your eyelashes at the handsome man."

"What about the tip? Storybrooke?" Regina said.

"We'll check it out." She gestured to Graham.

Graham nodded. "She's right."

Regina sighed. "Fine." She took up her keys and left.

* * *

Robin danced around the kitchen looking for the sprigs of thyme he had misplaced. The kitchen was hot and fragrant of spices and warm food. He was managing the oven and two pots on the stove while chopping up vegetables.

"You're going through with this?" David said from behind him, Mary Margaret was close behind.

Robin turned around with a dab of his white sauce on a spoon.

"Taste this will ya, tell me what it needs?"

David ignored the spoon directed his way. Mary Margaret laughed and took the spoon to taste.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's perfect." she said with a smile.

"Thank you love,"

"Robin?" David tried again.

"What's the risk? You said her story checked out." Robin said.

"It did," David folded his arm, "how did that result in you cooking her dinner."

"I think it's romantic." Mary Margaret cooed. David looked at her for support and she quietly bowed out of the room so she wouldn't have to chose between her mentor and husband.

"You're going to make me age prematurely." David said.

Robin laughed. "Ease up will ya. How long have you known me? Will I ever do anything to jeopardize what we have?"

David physically relaxed and shook his head.

Robin grinned. "That's the spirit."

"Have fun," David said before leaving Robin to his cooking. Robin resumed looking for the thyme. There was a ninety percent chance this stunt could blow up in his face but he was a risk taker and Regina Mills was worth it.

* * *

When she arrived at the workshop the door guard wasn't there. She walked right in to the second floor. Robin waited for her at the door with a smile.

"It's good to see you."

She rolled her eyes.

"This isn't a social visit Locksley. Where's the flashdrive?"

"I have it and you have my word that you will get it...after dinner."

"You have got to be kidding me." She fumed.

Robin smiled still confident she would have stayed.

"Come on," He pulled her along to a table for two set in the middle of the workshop.

"What's the worse that can happen?" he said.

"I'm a detective and you're a thief."

"Hey, ex thief, allegedly." He smirked. "So you can honestly say there's nothing between us?" he said.

"Oh there is something between us. Contempt."

Robin laughed and pulled out her chair. She sat down against her better judgment.

Robin smiled triumphantly and sat down across from her. Regina would have liked to think that she was livid but below the annoyed surface there was a bundle of first date-like jitters. She had suitors in the past but the length Robin went to date her, she couldn't help but be flattered. And God help her if she stared into his eyes for more than five seconds.

A small round table was set for two, complete with lit candles and a small vase of fresh flowers. Robin lifted the silver domes and revealed two salmon dishes. The salmon was garnished with a white sauce over steamed vegetables and fragrant rice. When Regina got a whiff of the food she realized she was hungrier than she thought.

Robin allowed her to eat in peace only for a moment before he placed his elbows on the table and looked at her like she was his dinner.

"Tell me you aren't even a little impressed at my culinary skills?" he said.

Regina almost choked on the peace of broccoli she was chewing. Damn him, it was delicious.

"You," she gestured to the plate of food in front of her, "cooked this?"

Robin nodded, gleaming with something wicked.

"There's a kitchen upstairs, along with my office and some bunks for late nights. Maybe you'd like a tour after dinner?"

Regina cleared her throat. "Maybe,"

She tried desperately but the sides of her mouth curved into a brief smile. She quickly pulled her lips back into a thin line and took up her glass of sparkling water to distract herself. It was getting harder to remind herself that she was supposed to be having a rotten time.

"You don't live here do you?" she said.

Robin chuckled and shook his head. "I do own a home but I'm rarely there. I'm very passionate..." his eyes met hers, "about my work."

Regina crossed her legs under the table trying to subside the heat from between her legs.

"Maybe you'll like a tour of my home sometime," he teased. He was so mischievous but it was so charming she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Gorgeous," he said, effectively stealing her breath. She picked up her glass and took a sip, she realized then she couldn't stop herself from falling for him.

* * *

"Watch your step," Robin said. He placed his hand at the small of her back and led her upstairs. She insisted they take the stairs upstairs and Robin was almost sure she was terrified of being with him in the confined space of the elevator.

She had relaxed significantly over dinner, even shared a few personal stories of her on the job but Robin could still see the resistance behind her eyes, the mental tug-of-war going on in her head.

"You designed this whole place?" she asked, real interest in her voice.

"I did. I had clear idea of what I wanted this place to look like, for the work it would be able to facilitate and a buddy of mine is a talented architect so we collaborated and..." He gestured to the expanse of the space as they reached the highest floor.

The corridor was painted a sunflower yellow and was lined with white doors. He showed her to the bunks, bunks beds filled the room and a large wardrobe for linens.

"Come with me," His hand returned to the small of her back. He took her to his office. He went to get the flashdrive with the footage but Regina seemed distracted by the view from his office. It overlooked the coast and that time of evening the descending sun created a brilliant glow on the horizon.

"I wouldn't go home if I had this view either." she said.

Robin smiled and resisted the urge to put his arms around her. Instead he cleared his throat and handed her the flashdrive.

"I hope it helps." he said. He assumed once she got the footage she would hightail out of there but she remained standing in front of his windows, a grateful smile on her lips.

"Shall we go downstairs?"

She smiled then and Robin felt like she had finally surrendered.

"In a minute," she turned around and lost herself in the view, Robin stood a little behind her, just as enchanted with his view.

* * *

There wasn't much to be seen downstairs but Regina was glad to be out of his sexually charged office. Thank God alcohol hadn't been served with dinner or she would have made very poor decisions back in his office, to be honest she still wanted to make those poor decisions.

She was about the return to the dinner table when he took her hand. She looked down at their linked hands and ignored how goosebumps rippled up her arm.

"Indulge me for a while longer?" he said. She didn't respond but didn't pull away her hand. He clicked something on a small remote in his hand and pulled her away from the table as soft music sounded through the large empty room. It was a soft instrumental but nothing she recognized.

"You want to dance?" He answered her by pulling her close. A warmth spread over her body as they rocked slowly to the music. Her hands linked around his neck like she was at the prom but she wouldn't let him go for anything. Robin's own hands were at the small of her back, a gentleman, she thought.

Jefferson's touch hadn't felt like that. This was romantic and sensual in a way she hadn't experienced in a long time.

When your nickname was the Evil Queen, tantric sex was a given but meaningful connections, those were rare. Every fiber of her being, cop intuition and all, was telling her she was dancing with a good man it was also telling her that her professional life would be compromised if she gave in to everything she wanted.

"I must be losing my mind," she whispered, not sure why she said it aloud.

Robin stilled their movements, his eyes boring into hers. "Prove it," he said. His eyes were getting dark by the moment and when he leaned into her, eyes falling to her lips, she felt like she would die if she didn't kiss him. Their lips softly, tentatively, only for a few moments. After one deep intake of breath his head tilted and he delved into her mouth illiciting a moan and something that sounded like his name. His arms around her waist tightened and she was content snug against his chest as they continued to kiss like they were starving of each other.

The grew kiss grew needy and desperate, she clutched at his shirt collar, the other hand digging nails into the back of his neck urging him on, begging him to keep going. When they finally pulled apart and took a breath together he was staring at her with a goofy grin and she was terrified she had made a terrible mistake, opened a can of worms she couldn't close. Now she wanted him.

"I-" Regina was about to plead insanity but he cut her off.

"That was-"

"I think I should go." Regina said. She went back to the table and dug into her bag for her phone. She realized she had ten missed calls from Emma and Gold. She quickly redialed Emma's number.

Regina's heart sank when she heard Emma's voice, she was sobbing and Regina had to swallow the panic to focus on what Emma was saying.

"Swan talk to me, what's happened?"

"It's Graham, he's dead." The phone fell from Regina's hand, her eyes glazed over and she her throat closed up. Not Graham...not Graham.


End file.
